This invention relates generally to new and improved combination head and eye-protective apparatus and more particularly relates to new and improved combination head-protection helmet, particularly a firefighter's helmet, and goggles. Further generally, this invention relates to new and improved goggles and more particularly relates to new and improved goggles particularly useful for being mounted to a head-protective helmet such as, for example, a firefighter's helmet.
In February 1997, the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) approved the use of goggles by firefighters in lieu of a face shield or visor.
Accordingly, there exists a specific need in the art for combination firefighter's helmet and goggles mounted thereto, and there further exists a specific need in the art for goggles particularly useful for being mounted to a firefighter's helmet.
Combination firefighter's helmet and goggles and goggles for being mounted to a firefighter's helmet are known to the prior art. For example, such combination and goggles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,516 entitled GOGGLE SUPPORT SYSTEM, patented Aug. 30, 1994, Eric Keim inventor. In the second embodiment disclosed in this patent and shown in FIGS. 3-6, goggles 15 are mounted to a helmet 19 by thumb screws 79. Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, particularly FIG. 5, the thumb screw 79 extending from the thumb wheel 77 extends through a grommet 89 provided in the main goggle strap 41 and is threaded into a nut 85. Such mounting of the goggles 15 to the helmet 19 by the use of thumb screws 79 is at least somewhat tedious, requires considerable manual dexterity and makes it undesirably difficult to remove and replace the goggles. Accordingly, there further exists a need in the art for goggles which may be quickly and easily mounted to a firefighter's helmet and which goggles may be quickly and easily removed and replaced.